Ketika Terlambat
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: "Tuhan.. aku tidak pernah memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Dimana aku, harus menggengam luka dalam ikatan yang mungkin tidak terduga. Dimana aku, harus mencabut panah amour yang menancap di sela-sela kepedihan. Aku tidak bisa menghalau air mata yang mengalir dari sisi-sisi mataku, ketika dia...(CHAP 2 UP)
1. Chapter 1

"_**Ketika Terlambat"**_

_**Cast : *all cast OOC***_

Kris ,Tao

Sehun

Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Dan lain sebagainya

_**Genre :**_

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

_**Rated : T**_

_**Leght : berchapter-chapter**_

_**Summary : *summary gagal***_

"_Tuhan.. aku tidak pernah memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Dimana aku, harus menggengam luka dalam ikatan yang mungkin tidak terduga. Dimana aku, harus mencabut panah amour yang menancap di sela-sela kepedihan. Aku tidak bisa menghalau air mata yang mengalir dari sisi-sisi mataku, ketika dia... dia yang membawa luka. Yang membuatku harus mengejang pedih. Yang membuatku harus menyeret perasaanku pergi. Ketika dia harus kembali dalam lingkup hidupku. Ketika dia terlambat... "_

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IT IS YAOI FANFICTION**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING DAN FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN**

_**D.F.D PRESENT ~~~**_

Zitao meremas rambut pirangnya kesal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan serumit ini. Well, walau sebelum sekarang hidupnya sudah rumit. Tapi sungguh rasanya ia ingin memaki bahkan jika ada kesempatan ia akan membanting meja di depannya.

"Zitao kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya nyonya Huang –ibunya- yang kini memandangnya khawatir. Pasalnya tenderloin steak –makanan kesukaan Zitao- sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Ia malah asyik meremasi rambut pirangnya dan menggumam kesal. Zitao menyadari kekhawatiran ibunya, ia segera memasang ekspresi andalannya –fake smile-.

"Aish, tidak eomma. Aku hanya strees memikirkan tugas sekolah besok," katanya riang. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk melihat Zitao mulai memotong steaknya dengan gembira. Tepat di sebrang meja tempat Zitao duduk dengan riang, seorang lelaki bersurai hitam juga duduk dengan gelisah.

"Jadi Yifan, kau sudah berkenalan dengan nyonya Huang dan putranya? Dia adalah calon ibu barumu," kata Daniel wu –ayah dari si surai hitam yang sedang duduk gelisah-. Yifan berusaha mengatur ekspresinya agar tetap datar. Dia mendehem ganteng sebelum mengulurkan tangan kepada nyonya Huang dan anaknya.

"Wu Yifan," singkat padat jelas dan ganteng. Nyonya Huang tersenyum ramah sambil mengoceh –entah apa-. Pikiran Yifan malah melayang kepada sosok pirang yang menyambut uluran tangannya secara ogah-ogahan.

"Huang Zitao," singkat padat jelas dan ogah-ogahan. Zitao melepas jabat tangan Yifan hanya bebrapa detik setelah ia mengucapkan namanya. Alis tebal Yifan terangkat, namun ia segera memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya –cool boy-.

"Kuharap kalian bisa segera akrab nde?" kata Daniel sambil menatap Zitao dan Yifan secara bergantian. Yifan, tentu saja ia mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya dengan gaya cool. Zitao lebih memilih menunduk dan memotong steaknya.

"Cih yang benar saja," ucap Zitao lirih. Tapi samar Yifan mendengarnya. Ia mencoba melirik Zitao yang tenggelam dalam kesibukan makannya. Yifan menghela nafas berat. Ada memori lama muncul di benaknya ketika menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

_**flashback**_

_ "Gege!" Zitao memekik kencang ketika melihat sosok Yifan yang menghambur kepelukannya. Ia tertawa senang ketika tangan Yifan melingkar pada pinggangnya. Wajah Yifan berada tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Nafas hangat Yifan bahkan sebagian menerpa wajah Zitao._

_ "Gege kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" rajuknya manja. Meski dia anak SMA, rasa manja Zitao sama sekali tidak berkurang. Yifan terkekeh dan mengecup bibir kucing milik Zitao sekilas. Ia melepas pelukkannya dan sekarang malah menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Mengacuhkan Zitao yang cemberut. _

_ "Gege ada rapat mendadak dengan anak-anak baby," ucap Yifan sambil terkekeh. Zitao memutar matanya malas, dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas tempat tidur._

_ "Pasti gadis-gadis genit itu menahan gege hingga gege terlambat kembali ke asrama," sungutnya yang membuat tawa Yifan semakin keras. Kekasih mungilnya itu ternyata cemburu._

_ "Kau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya baby? Yang penting kau adalah alasan terkuatku kembali ke asrama," ujar Yifan sambil menyusul Zitao. Yifan membiarkan Zitao bersandar di dadanya yang bidang. Dan terlentang bersama menatap langit kamar._

_ Zitao dan Yifan adalah sepasang kekasih abnormal. Well, mereka sesama lelaki namun cupid sialan membutakan mereka. Tidak asing sih sebenarnya hubungan abnormal di zaman sekarang. Terlebih mereka satu asrama, satu kamar dan satu kelas pula. Cinta datang karena terbiasa 'kan?_

_ Yifan, lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu sangat populer dan galak. Hanya di depan Zitao saja ia bisa lembut bahkan kadang manja. Ketua osis dan ketua club basket membuatnya diincar setiap warga sekolah. Selain itu karena wajahnya yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi kadar kegantengannya._

_ Zitao, pemuda berambut pirang ini sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan Yifan. Terlalu populer dan sangar. Namun sifatnya berbanding terbalik jika ia sudah berada dalam kawasan di dekat pawangnya –sebut saja itu Yifan-. Dia ketua klub bela diri. Entah dari silat, karate hingga wushu. Soal wajah, Zitao boleh kalah manly dari Yifan. Ia sangat cute, ditambah dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata sipitnya._

_ Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa mereka berpacaran. Lebih banyak menyangka mereka adalah sahabat, atau bahkan saudara –mungkin karena keakrabannya-. Beberapa oenghuni asrama yang memergoki mereka berkencan atau sedang dalam mode –lovey dovey- hanya bisa tutup mulut dan menguburnya dalam pikiran._

Zitao mengela nafasnya lagi menatap rintik hujan yang turun dari jendela kamarnya. Sesekali ia meremas lengannya sendiri merasakan hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang menyengat kulit lengannya yang terbuka. Sebenarnya Zitao hanya hendak mencari inspirasi sebelum mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, namun dia malah terjebak dalam lamunan kecilnya.

Zitao membuat lingkaran embun di jendela kamarnya. Nafasnya mulai berembun yang menandakan bahwa suhu di kamarnya benar-benar dingin. Sangat dingin namun tidak bisa sedingin hatinya. Sedingin luka yang pernah ditinggalkan seseorang di hatinya. Jemari Zitao terangkat, menuliskan nama samar di jendela kamarnya.

"Ge..." ucapnya lirik. Matanya ikut mengembun. Dadanya sesak. Sungguh Zitao tidak pernah berfikir atau bahkan membayangkan hidupnya akan serumit ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika harus kembali berhadapan dengan sosok yang yang pernah membuatnya hancur. Lebih dari sekedar berkeping-keping. Wu Yifan. Anak Daniel Wu. Anak dari lelaki yang menjadi kekasih ibunya.

Jika Zitao boleh memilih, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah pilihan ibunya. Namun perempuan paruh baya itu sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Ia ingin ibunya bahagia, walau luka lama dalam dadanya ikut terdesak keluar. Zitao masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tatapan tajam Yifan, senyuman angkuhnya, tangan halusnya. Semuanya masih sama. Kecuali rasa pedih yang membuatnya menangis.

Yifan mungkin bukan cinta pertamanya. Tapi kenangan yang ditinggalkan melebihi cinta pertamanya. Yifan satu-satunya alasan kenapa Zitao benar-benar membekukan hatinya. Kenangan-kenangan itu, janji-janji itu, impian-impian itu, mimpi-mimpi itu sesak dada Zitao mengingatnya. Ia lebih memilih memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu kotak dan menguncinya di dasar hatinya. Lalu kunci itu ia patahkan.

Zitao mengusap matanya yang basah. Ia benci menjadi cengeng ketika mengingat Yifan. Sosok yang sangat ia cintai namun yang sangat ia benci. Luka itu masih terlalu basah untuk di kubur. Perlakuan Yifan. Tangan Zitao menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Air matanya turun semakin deras.

_**flashback**_

_ "Huang zitao. Jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini," Yifan melemparkan setumpuk cetakan kertas ke arah wajah Zitao. Zitao tidak mengerti namun ia menekan egonya untuk bertanya. Suara Yifan sangat dingin, dan Zitao yakin sebentar lagi akan ada bentakan. Kebiasaan Yifan ketika ia marah._

_ Mata panda Zitao mencermati lembaran kertas di depannya. Ia mengangguk. Itu print out kata-katanya mungkin bisa disebut sindiran untuk Lay. Lelaki itu tanpa sebab yang jelas memusuhinya dan membuatnya seolah-olah terpojok. Semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Yifan._

_ "Itu untuk Lay. Aku membuatnya karena aku marah," katanya pelan. _

_ "Demi Tuhan apa yang ada di pikiranmu Zitao! Aku memang kasar namun aku tidak mengajarimu untuk berbicara kasar! Sekarang lekas minta maaf kepadanya atau aku yang akan bersujud di kakinya," Zitao membeku mendengar kata-kata Yifan. Sungguh ia tidak bersalah namun kenapa Yifan malah membela mantan kekasihnya. Dada Zitao sesak bukan karena amarah namun karena rasa kecewa. Yifan bahkan rela untuk melakukan hal seperti itu._

_ "Baiklah aku akan meminta maaf dan mengaku bahwa akulah orang yang brengsek seperti yang kusebutkan," detik berikutnya Zitao merasakan darah di pipi dalamnya. Mengalir sedikit hingga ke ujung bibir. Zitao berusaha keras menahan air matanya dengan menundukkan wajah. Telinganya mendengar nafas Yifan yang memburu. Tanda lelaki itu sedang naik pitam._

_ "APA KATAMU HUANG ZITAO! DIMANA HARGA DIRIMU KETIKA KAU MENGATAI DIRIMU SENDIRI SEPERTI ITU!" teriakan itu terngiang di telinga Zitao. Dan beberapa kata kasar lainnya. Zitao berusaha menahan air matanya. Tetap berusaha. Zitao meraih telepon genggamnya kasar dan menghilang dari pandangan Yifan. Zitao berharap Yifan akan meminta maaf atas perkataannya dan memeluknya. Namun yang ia dengar adalah bantingan pintu mara. Zitao menangis dalam diam._

Mata Yifan masih tetap menatap Zitao yang makan dengan lahap. Sepertinya anak itu tidak makan selama beberapa hari. Yifan tersenyum kecut ketika matanya tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan manik mata Zitao. Namun pemuda cute itu kembali acuh meneruskan makan sosis panggangnya dengan lahab.

"Kau tunggu disini dengan Zitao. Ayah ada urusan dewasa dengan nyonya Huang," bisik Daniel kepada Yifan. Yifan hanya memberikan wajah datarnya dan menatap piringnya. Mood makannya benar-benar hilang.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Yifan mengakui bahwa Zitao semakin tampan. Tangannya gatal untuk tidak mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu. Bibirnya gatal untuk tidak mengajak pemuda itu berbicara. Namun semuanya luruh ketika Zitao acuh kepadanya. _Kemana Zitao yang dulu? Apakah luka itu terlalu dalam untuk merebut senyumnya? Tidak mungkin sekali. Dia adalah pemuda terkuat yang kutemui..._ribuan pertanyaan itu hanya tersangkut di ujung lidahnya.

"Zitao," Yifan mencoba membuka komunikasi. Zitao meliriknya sekilas sebelum minum segelas jus stroberi.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu," katanya canggung. Sungguh Yifan merindukan Zitao. Ia tidak bisa lagi memungkiri keadaannya. Setelah Xiumin meninggalkan dirinya untuk kawin lari bersama Chen, Yifan tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencari tahu dimana Zitao. Meminta maaf dan bersumpah tidak akan lagi mengulangi perbuatan yang sama. Namun Tuhan mentakdirkan jalan yang berbeda.

"Maaf. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" jelas dan padat perkataan Zitao menusuk dadanya. Yifan menatap berlian hitam Zitao, yang ia temukan hanyalah kekosongan. Bukan lagi tatapan lembut. Bibir Yifan hendak terbuka namun Zitao sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Eomma aku tidur dulu nde?" teriaknya keras dan segera berlari menuju lantai atas. Yifan mengepalkan tangannya dan mendengus kasar. Zitao telah benar-benar menghindarinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan bro," kata Chanyeol dengan nada rapp yang agak gagal. Yifan mendelik dan melempar bantal tepat ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang tertawa ngakak. Membuat lelaki yang memiliki senyum 1000 watt itu terdiam.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur bertemu dengan Zitao," tambahnya yang membuat Yifan semakin sebal.

"Apa kau tidak mendnegarkan ceritaku tadi? Dia bahkan bertanya apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Apa itu kurang jelas park chanyeol!" teriak Yifan marah. Baekhyun –pacar chanyeol- semakin mengkeret di pelukan pacarnya mendengar teriakan Yifan.

"Keep clam dude. Kau terlalu banyak membuat luka," singkat dan jelas. Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat lemas seluruh sendi Yifan. Ia mendesah kasar dan menjambak rambutnya. Sudut matanya melihat kelebat Baekhyun. Sekilas memori jatuh di pandangan Yifan.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Ge, kenapa selalu dengan Baekhyun sekarang?" tanya Zitao dengan wajah sendu. Yifan mengacuhkan wajah sendu Zitao dan memilih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Membalas pesan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah pacar Chanyeol –sahabat Yifan- dan sekarang mereka tengah dalam masalah. Baekhyun meminta Yifan membantunya._

_ "Ayolah Zitao. Baekhyun hanya memintaku untuk membantunya. Jangan terlalu cemburu," ucap Yifan ogah-ogahan. Zitao mendnegus kecewa, tapi ia memilih menenggelamkan dirinya diantara boneka pandanya._

_ "Aku cemburu karena aku sayang padamu Ge. Kalian snagat dekat bahkan kau mengacuhkan aku," protesnya. Yifan memutar matanya kesal. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Baekhyun yang sedang asyik curhat. _

_ "Sejak kapan kau kenakan? Kenapa tidak bisa mengerti?" bentak Yifan. Kemudian lelaki berambut hitam itu menyambar jaketnya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Zitao melompat, menahan tangannya dan berulang kali meminta maaf. Yifan tidak menggubrisnya._

_ "Baekhyun memintaku untuk menemuinya. Aku segera kembali," pintu ditutup tepat di depan wajah Zitao. Zitao memegangi dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Air mata turun dengan liar membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka Yifan akan memperlakukannya seperti ini hanya demi Baekhyun semata._

_**To be continued... **_

Annyeong ^^ saya author baru di sini

Semoga kalian suka nde dengan fanfic abal-abal saya ^^

Menerima kritik dan saran tapi bukan bashing dan flame ^^

RnR nde? Gomawo *bow bareng Kris* *dihajar Tao*


	2. Chapter 2

"_Baekhyun memintaku untuk menemuinya. Aku segera kembali," pintu ditutup tepat di depan wajah Zitao. Zitao memegangi dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Air mata turun dengan liar membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka Yifan akan memperlakukannya seperti ini hanya demi Baekhyun semata._

"_**Ketika terlambat" chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Maaf lama banget updatenya lagi banyak tugas (curcol dikit). Aku nulis buat hobi dan ngebuang file di laptop yang hampir mencapai 50an cerpen dan beberapa novelet. Jadi kalo mau jadi SIDER silahkan. Mau direview silahkan (dan aku bersyukur banget). ASAL JANGAN NEGBASH DAN NGEFLAME GITU AJA. Mau nggak dibaca ya silahkan. Aku tau ini ffnya abal banget. -_-. Sebagian terinspirasi dari kisahnya. Udah dikit aja curcolnya.

.

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IT IS A YAOI FANFICTION**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING DAN FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN**

**D.F.D PRESENT ~~~**

Luhan menempelkan cangkir berisi teh kayu manis ke pipi Zitao. Lelaki panda itu hanya tersenyum miris dan menangkup cangkir yang ditempelkan ke pipinya. Luhan mengacak rambut Zitao prihatin. Well, ia sudah menceritakan sedikit banyak masalah rumitnya kepada lelaki yang wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari Zitao tersebut.

"Ge..." rengek Zitao manja. Luhan hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Zitao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan menyesap teh kayu manisnya pelan. Pandangan mata pandanya menerawang jauh.

"Jadi begini ya Zitao," Luhan membuka pembicaraan. Salah satu alasan kenapa Zitao menceritakan masalah beratnya kepada Luhan adalah, karena Luhan berpikiran dewasa dan tenang. Zitao bersiap mendengarkan saran dari gege tersayangnya.

"Kau pasti ingin ibumu bahagia 'kan? Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana susahnya ibumu menghidupi dan membesarkanmu sendirian. Jadi..."

"Stop Ge. Jangan bilang gege juga mendukung ibuku menikah dengan ayah dari lelaki pirang itu," Zitao memotong cepat pembicaraan.

"Dengarkan gege dulu Zitao. Cobalah berfikir positif tentang pernikahan itu. Mungkin saja ada hikmah yang bisa kau ambil," Luhan memberikan alibi lain. Sungguh, jauh di dalam pikiran Luhan ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bocah seperti Zitao harus menghadapi masalah menyebalkan seperti ini.

Zitao meneguk tehnya sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Mencoba berfikir positif? Positif jika dilihat dari sudut pandang mana? Ibuku atau aku? Hikmah? Demi Tuhan Ge, aku sudah mendapat cukup banyak hikmah dari apa yang di lakukan si pirang itu di masa yang sebelumnya," desak Zitao sambil menekankan kata hikmah. Luhan mendesah frustasi.

"Jujur aku tidak memiliki saran lain Zitao. Kenapa tidak mencoba berdamai saja dengan masa lalu dan mencoba berjalan beriringan? Memaafkan luka dan menjadi saudara?" Luhan segera menutup mulutnya melihat perubahan ekspresi Zitao. Ia segera mendekap Zitao dan mengucapkan maaf dan maaf secara berulang kali.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang Ge. Maaf menganggumu," atmosfer menjadi canggung ketika Zitao menarik dirinya dari dekapan Luhan. Ia tersenyum seolah dipaksakan, karena ada kristal indah yang melapisi dark chocho Zitao.

"Maaf...mungkin ada baiknya kau menemui... Sehun? Dia mungkin bisa membantumu menjadi lebih baik," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya ketika harus menyebut nama Sehun –kekasihnya-. Mungkin akan sulit bagimu jika menyebutkan nama orang yang kau cintai untuk orang yang pernah mencintai kekasihmu. Zitao tak menangkap ekspresi Luhan. Lelaki panda itu bergegas pulang dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan nafas beratnya.

_**Flashback..**_

_ Zitao pernah jatuh cinta kepada Sehun. Jauh sebelum ia mengenal Yifan dan terjatuh pada lubang cinta yang dibuatnya sendiri. Lelaki bersurai coklat yang memiliki wajah poker face namun aslinya berbanding terbalik. Sederhana saja, Zitao jatuh cinta pada Sehun karena obrolan tidak pentingnya di satu jejaring sosial. Mulanya Zitao mengira Sehun adalah pemuda dingin dan angkuh, namun setelah beberapa kali berkirim pesan, ia baru merasa jika Sehun adalah orang yang asyik._

_ Mereka beberapa kali bertemu dan makan malam bersama. Zitao mencintai Sehun, ia ingin selalu berada dekat dengan Sehun. Dekat dengan semua candaannya. Dekat dengan sikapnya yang perhatian dan melindungi. Zitao tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sehun padanya. Yang dia tau adalah Sehun dekat dengan beberapa orang._

_ Semua berjalan begitu tenang dan menyenangkan. Hingga pada akhirnya Zitao tidak bisa menahan feromon yang menyebar ketika dia berdekatan di dekat Sehun. Tapi di saat itulah ia tahu bahwa Sehun... Sehun sudah terikat dengan Luhan. Seorang kakak kelas yang juga dekat dengannya. Zitao pernah bercerita kepada Luhan tentang perasaannya, namun Luhan –gege yang disayangi Zitao- menutupi kenyataan. Zitao, well mungkin merasa bersalah sekaligus terpukul. Rasanya sangat sakit jika ternyata orang yang kau cintai sudah terikat secara pasti dengan orang yang kau sayangi juga. Orang yang selama ini mendengar keluh kesahmu dan membersihkan lukamu. Dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika seseorang yang kau cintai ternyata tidak melihat perasaanmu sama sekali._

_ Disaat itulah, Zitao menemukan Yifan. Lelaki yang sekaligus menjadi roomatenya. Lelaki dingin namun selalu memberikan bahunya ketika Zitao menangis. Ketika ia merasa rapuh. Ketika ia merasa perlu sandaran yang mampu membuatnya tenang. Ia bisa melihat semua itu pada diri Yifan. Yifan yang selalu memeluknya ketika ia menangisi Sehun. Yifan yang selalu mendengarkan ceritanya ketika dia patah hati dengan Sehun. Yifan yang selalu mengusap air matanya ketika ia membuka kepedihan itu. Yifan yang akhirnya membuat hatinya melupakan Sehun dan terpaku pada Yifan. Namun Yifan juga yang pada akhirnya bisa melukainya dengan semua kenangan Sehun. Yang menjadikan ceritanya dulu adalah bumerang yang siap memukulnya kapanpun._

Zitao memperhatikan ibunya yang sibuk merias diri. Ia tersenyum pahit. Wanita itu belum –atau mungkin tidak tampak- tua walau sudah menginjak kepala 4. Wajahnya masih tampak cantik. Zitao tidak heran jika banyak pria yang tertarik pada ibunya itu. Namun yang ia sesalkan adalah kenapa pria yang menjadi pilihan ibunya adalah pria yang memiliki anak si pirang blonde itu.

Dari dalam hati, Zitao sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ia malah bahagia dengan keadaan sekarang. Karena dengan ikatan seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin akan menyayangi Yifan seperti sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin juga ia akan mencintai Yifan seperti hari sebelumnya. Namun disisi lain, Zitao sangat tidak siap. Demi Tuhan... bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah membuatmu remuk. Dengan orang yang sudah meninggalkannya hanya karena kesalahan kecil. Dengan orang yang pernah membuat batinnya sakit selama beberapa waktu. Zitao tidak bisa memilih, hatinya akan lebih bahagia dengan keadaan mana.

"Ibu," lirih bibir kucing Zitao memanggil nama malaikat yang merawatnya selama ini. Malaikat yang memberinya kasih sayang, walau timpang. Ayah Zitao –jika Zitao berfikir sama brengseknya dengan pirang blonde- meninggalkan ibunya hanya karena Zitao terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki. Bukan sebagai anak perempuan.

"Ya? Ada apa sayang? Kenapa murung?" ibunya yang sedang menyapukan shading itu menoleh ke arah Zitao yang tertunduk lemas. Zitao berusaha memasang senyumnya, namun gagal. Ia ingin menyembunyikan keadaan hatinya.

"Ibu, pernahkan berfikir bahwa cinta itu salah?" mata panda Zitao menerawang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar ibunya dengan pilu. Ibunya meletakkan kuas shadingnya dan menghampiri Zitao yang terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Ada masalahkah? Tidak mau cerita?" desak ibunya pelan. Zitao menggeleng imut dan memasang fake smile andalannya.

"Tidak Bu. Aku hanya bertanya saja," katanya polos. Ibunya tersenyum lembut kemudian mencubit pipi Zitao.

"Cinta. Bicara soal cinta, sebenarnya cinta tidak pernah salah Huang Zitao. Hanya saja terkadang manusia serakah dalam menempatkannya. Sehingga terlihat salah," jelas ibunya sambil mengelus surai pirangnya pelan. Zitao tersenyum –fake lagi- ia mengangguk-angguk. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin bertanya. Bagaimanakah perasaan ibunya jika tahu anaknya menjalin hubungan yang bisa dibilang sesama jenis? Dan sekarang mantan partnernya itu akan menjadi saudara. Akankah ibunya jijik? Atau malah membatalkan semuanya dan terpukul? Walau negara tempat mereka tinggal sudah melegalkan hubungan tersebut, tetap saja Zitao merasa gundah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir segala pikiran buruk yang terlintas. Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi suatu saat Zitao berniat akan menceritakan pada ibunya.

"Zitao ibu berangkat dulu. Jaga diri di rumah baik-baik ne? Ibu tidak akan pulang terlalu larut," ibunya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Zitao. Zitao tersenyum mencibir lalu mengangguk. Dan menatap kepergian ibunya dengan sendu.

_ "Haruskah ibu dan ayah pirang itu benar-benar menikah?" _batin Zitao pilu.

Sekali lagi Yifan mencuri pandang pada Zitao yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, dengan sesekali bibir kucingnya mengerucut. Sungguh jika tidak mengingat status dan pengalaman di masa lalu, Yifan pasti sudah mencium bibir yang menggemaskan itu. Atau mencubit gemas pipi Zitao yang ikut bergerak-gerak mengikuti pergerakan bibirnya.

Lidah dan mulut Yifan kelu, kata-kata yang diluncurkan hatinya hanya tertahan di tenggorokan. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Yang terdengar hanyalah pekikkan kecil Zitao dan suara dari game. Sesekali obrolan orang tua mereka terdengar hingga ruang tengah. Sudah bukan kebiasaan baru lagi, jika Yifan dengan ayahnya berkunjung di rumah Zitao hingga malam larut.

"Zitao..." lirih bibir sexy Yifan memanggil nama itu. Hati Yifan terasa sesak, karena gumpalan perasaan yang menghantamnya setiap kali memanggil nama Zitao. Perasaan bersalah, perasaan menyesal, perasaan cintanya membludak setiap kali nama itu tersebut di bibirnya. Zitao menoleh dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat datar, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang menggemaskan sebelumnya.

"Aku minta maaf," suara Yifan bergetar ketika menatap dark choco milik Zitao. Sudah lama sekali, sejak Yifan meninggalkannya mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Zitao, lebih menarik dirinya dari dunia luar. Mengganti nomer ponselnya dan tanpa disuruh seluruh orang menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Tapi tidak dengan takdir Tuhan.

"For what? Harus kukatakan berapa kali. Kita tidak saling mengenal," tandas Zitao dingin. Namun hatinya tidak. Ada luka yang terbuka beriringan dengan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan kepada Yifan. Yifan menarik nafasnya, tepat ketika ia akan membuka mulut, bell ruang tamu berbunyi. Tanpa disuruh, Zitao pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari membukakan pintu. Entah mengapa kaki Yifan mengikuti instingnya, ia beridir dan mengikuti langkah Zitao menuju ruang tamu.

"Hai Zitao. Luhan bilang kau sedang ada masalah. Kupikir aku bisa membantumu dengan sedikit bersenang-senang," tamu yang ternyata Sehun sudah menyerocos lebih dulu tepat ketika pintu dibuka. Zitao tersenyum canggung ketika mendengar kata Luhan. Agak tidak enak hati juga mendengar gege kesayangannya –yang jelas tau ia pernah menyukai Sehun- malah menyuruh pacarnya menyenangkan Zitao.

"Aku tidak enak dengan Luhan Ge. Tapi karena kau sudah disini, masuklah Hun," Zitao membuka pintu lebih lebar. Yifan membatu melihat sosok tinggi berambut permen itu masuk ke ruang tamu. Dan sekarang sibuk menyerocos dengan riang. Ada kilatan amarah di mata Yifan, melihat Zitao sudah bisa tersenyum walau belum genap lima menit.

"Jadi apa masalahmu heum?" tanya Sehun. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Zitao dan memilin-milin rambut pirang Zitao. Zitao terkikik. Inilah yang dia suka ketika bersama Sehun, rasanya seperti tidak ada batas diantara mereka. Sehun selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Jadi itu..." perkataan Zitao terpotong dengan kehadiran Yifan yang menatap mereka tajam. Terlebih dengan lengan Sehun yang melingkar di bahu Zitao. Rahang Yifan bergemeletuk dan tangannya mengepal.

"Oh jadi dia sumber masalahmu? Kau ingin kembali padanya dan kau bingung dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Sehun pada Zitao. Reflek Zitao menjitak Sehun. Dan Yifan, dia hanya menonton kedua orang itu tanpa diperhatikan. Hatinya panas, melihat Zitao dan Sehun.

"Bukan itu Sehun. Dia akan menjadi kakakku setelah ini," Zitao berbicara secara transparan dan terbuka. Membuat Sehun maupun Yifan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sehun tersenyum culas. Menatap Zitao dan Yifan bergantian.

"Bagus sekali jika begitu Zitao. Akan kubantu kau menghapus lukamu," bisik Sehun.

_**Flashback**_

_ Zitao menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk menatap lantai asrama. Bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh, menuruni pipinya dan terhempas di lantai. Di depannya Yifan menatapnya sinis, dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ada kilat luka, cemburu dan pedih di mata elang Yifan._

_ "Aku tau kau masih mencintai Sehun. Aku paham dan aku mengerti,"tandas Yifan tegas. Zitao tersenyum pedih. Percuma saja ia membantah Yifan yang diliputi perasaan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Well, mereka bertengkar hanya karena display picture milik salah satu akun Zitao yang memakai foto Zitao dengan Sehun. Yifan? Jangan tanyakan pemuda itu. Ia jelas marah besar dan melontarkan semua pertanyaan yang menusuk Zitao._

_ "Jawab jujur Zitao! Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Sehun dan aku hanya pelarianmu! Maaf aku tidak sesempurna Sehun!" tudingnya lagi. Demi Tuhan, hati Zitao masih belum sembuh benar karena luka beberapa saat lalu._

_ "Aku tidak sefrontal dirimu yang mengirim pesan melalui radio sekolah dan mengatakan kau masih mencintai Taeyeon nuna! Kau pikir dimana perasaanku?" desakan amarah itu membuncah di hati Zitao. Ia lelah selalu diperlakukan tidak adil dnegan keadaan. Selalu disalahkan. Bahkan hingga beberapa hari lalu, saat Yifan benar-benar tertangakan basah mengirim pesan melalui radio sekolah kepada Taeng –sunbae yang merangkap mantan pacar Yifan-. Yifan benar-benar mengungkapkan dengan jujur bahwa ia masih mencintai Taeng. Zitao yang mengetahui semua itu hanya tersenyum pedih. Menikmati setiap peraman luka yang ada di dalam dadanya._

_ Yifan menyesal, dan Zitao tidak tahu persis bagaimana penyesalan itu. Kepercayaannya runtuh begitu saja melihat semua itu. Melihat Yifan yang dengan jelas dan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Sedangkan ia, hanya memasang display picture itu karena foto itu terlihat imut._

_ "Maafkan aku kalau begitu," bisik Zitao saat tidka mendapat respon apapun dari Yifan. Mungkin perkataannya menusuk ego seorang Yifan yang terkenal tinggi. Yifan meliriknya sekilas dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Zitao mengelus dadanya yang terasa pedih. Bagaimana tidka pedih, jika kau sudah bukan lagi pembunuh namun kau tetap dijatuhi tuduhan pembunuhan? Tidak ada kepercayaan sama sekali sedangkan perasaanmu sudah dihancurkan beberapa saat sebelumnya?_

**To be continued**


End file.
